dead_hopefandomcom-20200213-history
Kiri Takuyokai
Appearance Kiri wears a red buttoned shirt with suspenders along with dress pants as well. She has a silvered version of a M1911 with a black handle. Her hair is mainly messy, long, and all of the place. She seems to have cat ears and a tail as well. She also has sensors that do not work most of the time. Information Kiri is more unique from the bunch, being a genetically modified human. However, in the story, her "cores" practically are rarely existing, so there are times where her line sensors will flicker and blind others. In the story, she seems to have a hatred to Erdrin, Karina, and even Yanghai. Her personality consisted of her being vulgar and showing little to no care in what people say or feel, examples being in Season 2/Chapter 5: Storm's Curse where Yuuto tries to say that he's afraid of shooting Yanghai, Kiri scolds at him in return and tells him that she could already be dead and in Season 2/Chapter 10: Forgotten Pieces where she simply tells Oskar to lighten up after getting members killed without his permission and bluntly telling him that she's not taking anything seriously. By Season 3, this personality slowly changes, going from not being as satisfied after raiding New Dawn to the point of even Oskar being concerned for her for a while, this builds up to a point where she eventually reveals to Austin that she doesn't like being in Plaguebringers anymore and they both agree to leave. Dead Hope Timeline * Season 1/Chapter 4: Awareness, she was most likely the one over the radio, from given the nickname "Catwoman" by Andrew. ** She also talks about Erdrin and Karina, wanting them dead. ** At this time as well, she gets off the radio, talking about someone who won't give them answers. *** This is most likely Brian, whom is bloody and barely conscious at this time. * In Season 1/Chapter 6: Silence Is Friend, we are formally introduced to her in person in the eyes of Andrew, her angry at not killing Erdrin or Karina. ** Although she is angry, she tells him to rest up and get ready to get back out. * In Season 2/Chapter 2: Midnight Ghost, she tells Andrew to keep watch on one of the Plaguebringer camps. She eventually gets notified that Brian and Oliver might be staying at a colony. * In Season 2/Chapter 5: Storm's Curse, she talks to Yuuto, scolding him for being afraid of shooting Yanghai, whom was revealed to be his wife. She shows up at the Dragon's Rain base with a large group of Plaguebringers members and demands Eisen to give her Erdrin and Karina. She eventually faces Karina who was kneeling on the ground after being shot in the stomach, Kiri gets stabbed in the leg with a knife by her and Kiri shoots Karina's head in return. * In Season 2/Chapter 8: Sticks and Rubble, she scolds Yuuto as he was in dismay that Karina and Eisen had been killed. She eventually reveals that when the outbreak happened, she was supposedly left for dead by Karina and Erdrin and had to be cannibalistic for a few weeks, in which she didn't want to. She also says she's glad that Oskar gave her the opportunity to kill Karina and Erdrin, and also reveals that Yuuto had joined Plaguebringers because of her, saying that he had murderous intent. When Yuuto decided to talk back, she scolded him again and told him to leave if he wanted to, in which he did. * In Season 2/Chapter 9: Reconstruct What's Broken, she radios Andrew and tells him to rejoin with the rest of the Plaguebringers and eventually announces to everyone that they'll celebrate when they get back. When they do, Kiri is met with Oskar who was annoyed, but eventually leaves. * In Season 2/Chapter 10: Forgotten Pieces, Kiri is with Oskar in a debriefing room as they get in a heated argument, Oskar saying that they could get in a war with New Dawn whilst Kiri shows little to no care in what he's saying, which eventually gets him angry and he demands Kiri to leave the room, she storms off as Austin walks in and asks if it would be okay seeing as Kiri is killing those who could be a problem, Oskar responds saying that he can sense New Dawn is planning something. * In Season 3/Chapter 1: Remembrance, Kiri and Oskar are talking to each other, Oskar discusses he wants New Dawn members dead, Kiri asks for reassurance as the moment before she had gotten members killed without his permission, he reassures that he wants New Dawn members dead, Kiri is then assigned to get whom Oskar describes them to be “the psychopath, Aaron, and that punching bag,” those unnamed were eventually revealed to be Nessie and Gen. Kiri walks out to get them and proceed. ** When Kiri asks Oskar what he wants to do, he jokingly says “Your pussy!”, it is unknown on what this could mean whether he means it literally or is joking. ** She also specifically says that Oskar won't take her feet, indicating he has a foot fetish. * In Season 3/Chapter 2: Rival Contact, she appears again, looking at the bodies, including Gen’s and feeling slightly bad. Nessie tells her to “lighten up” and they walk off. Death In the current timeline of the story, she is not dead. Trivia * Although she was most likely the one talking in "Awareness", she wasn't fully introduced until two chapters later, "Silence is Friend". * Kiri was added by outside help, when asked if Kiri could be added in the story. ** Kiri marked the gateway of many more characters added by other people's help. *** After her, over 30 characters were added by outside help, which only keeps growing. * It slightly hints that Kiri had always been a rape victim, considering in Season 3/Chapter 6: Betrayal But New Friends she tells Austin that she "didn't want to experience it again" after her "attack" from Clark. ** This is also Kiri's reason as to why she leans more towards women than men. Category:Character Category:The Komorebi